Perception
by xxxSerinaxxx
Summary: Male Hermione tries to help female Draco in the 6th year, when he finds out that female Draco is a Death Eater. Genderbent Dramione.


_A/N- Hope you will like it!_

 **Hermione Granger-Herman Granger  
Draco Malfoy-Dracona Malfoy**

* * *

 **.** _ **~*~*~*~.**_

It was quite in the library, and he could finally read in peace. The past few days had been really chaotic. He felt confused and taken aback by his own feelings. He didn't know what to make of them. He wasn't sure if whatever he felt for Ron was just a friendly affection, or maybe it was, and he was confusing deep bond with a friend with something more intimate, something different. Herman sighed and rubbed his temples tiredly. He was overthinking everything. His feelings to Ron were nothing more than feelings of deep affection for a friend he had spend years with and had gone through so much.

He could have talked to Harry, opened up his heart and maybe finally found some resolve and advise, but Harry had too much on his own plate. He didn't want to bother him with his problems. His feelings to Ron were irrelevant, and he really was exaggerating and misunderstanding them. Besides, he was supposed to be happy for Ron. He found someone he felt good and complete with. Lavender, of course, was far from being his first choice for a girlfriend, but she was good for Ron. That was it. He was supposed to have a positive mood. He needed to support Harry for whatever was coming up. Dumbledore was going to give him private lessons and Harry would need his friends to support him, be at his side.

He already wanted to leave when noticed familiar blonde hair. Malfoy walked in and looked around cautiously. Her long hair were smooth and had tiny curls at the bottom. She had her school uniform on, but her always perfectly fixed tie was tied messily. She approached the bookshelves and started to go through books, searching for something. Herman eyed her suspiciously, but then felt a pang of pity for the slim-framed pretty Slytherin. The year didn't exactly start good for her. After her father's imprisonment for supporting Voldemort, he expected her not to even return to Hogwarts for the sixth year. She didn't notice her and kept looking at the books.

She was usually not alone, was either with that Parkinson girl or with those two thickheaded idiots: Crabbe and Goyle. But today she was, and it made Herman look at her suspiciously. Harry couldn't be right. She was a little, annoying arrogant bitch, but nothing more than that. When she stood on the tips of her toes to reach for a book in the upper shelf, her skirt went up a little, exposing her slim thighs. She struggled to reach the book and Herman, getting up and grabbing his own book, walked up to her. He felt how she tensed and her pale skin paled even more.

"What do you want, Granger?" she asked, turning to him and glaring at him angrily.

Herman didn't respond. He just returned his book into the shelf and looked at the blonde girl indifferently.

"Do you really need to be such an annoying bitch, Malfoy?" he asked, stepping closer to her.

Her eyes widened and she looked up at him clearly confused and unnerved by his closeness. Herman noticed it and paused; he looked at the shelf and took out the book she was trying to reach. He quickly scanned the book and couldn't say wasn't surprised to find Malfoy interested in vanishing cabinets. Was she trying to get extra credits or something? Dracona's face lost all colour if it was actually possible. And she breathed in loudly enough for Herman to hear.

"Don't be such a bitch," he said calmly and handed her the book.

Dracona looked after the leaving gryffindor in shock and pressed the book he had given her to her chest. She couldn't understand this stupid mudblood, and it annoyed her more than anything. He made her angry all the damn time. Just who he though he was to call her a bitch?! She rolled her eyes and stormed off.

 **.** _ **~*~*~*~.**_

"Where have you been?" Ron complained when he returned to the common room. He and Harry were sitting together, only Harry was reading that Half-Blood Prince's potion book obsessively.

"In the library," he smiled, sitting down, "how was your date with Lavender?"

Ron grinned. It appeared he really couldn't wait, but spill all the details of his blooming romance with Lavender and was just waiting for an opportunity. And so he had to listen to almost half an hour what an amazing kisser Lavender was. He regretted even asking the question. Ron's incoherent mumbling ended when Harry joined the conversation, changing the topic.

"Did you see Malfoy today?" he asked suddenly, making the dazed expression disappear from Ron's face.

"Yes," Herman said with a sigh, remembering the blonde bitch, "she was in the library. Why are you asking?"

"Harry has a crush on her since the year has started," Ron joked and Harry slapped him on the arm.

"She is a Death Eater. She has taken the mark and had joined them. I am telling you, we should find out what she is up to, before it's late," Harry mumbled quickly, desperately waving his hands, as if trying to convince them with all the dramatic movement.

Herman shook his head, "Please, Harry," he said with a laugh, "you don't honestly believe that little brat would have joined the Death Eaters. I doubt Voldemort would have any use for her. She is annoying and pain in the ass, but nothing more than that. Are you sure you are not exaggerating?"

"Why don't you want to believe me?" Harry sighed and got up, "Malfoy is defiantly a Death Eater."

Herman shook his head and looked up at Ron. He was eating some type of pastry and grinning like an idiot. Ron eating anything wasn't unusual, only the pastry had a very unusual smell. It smelled of mint, similar to his toothpaste, and of strange perfume with tender sweet smell. He wrinkled his nose, trying to place in his head where he actually smelled it before. It seemed very familiar.

 **.** _ **~*~*~*~.**_

They had just returned from the three broomsticks, when they saw it. Katie Bell was cursed. She had worn a cursed jewelry and if not the quick assistance she would have been dead. The news were shocking to all students and there was a thick silence in the great hall. He looked around and spotted Malfoy's terrified silver eyes. She was shaking and looked sick. Harry was staring at her too. Herman felt how his friend reached for his wand and he had to put a hand on his shoulder to stop him from doing something reckless.

Malfoy had looked at them, and then she had ran out. Harry immediately launched forward to go after her, but Herman stopped her. He shook his head and went after the blonde slytherin himself. He was quicker than her and managed to catch up with her when she entered the girl's abandoned bathroom. She was standing in front of the mirror, washing her face, and he could hear her low sobbing. She was crying.

"Malfoy," he called, stepping forward, his wand in his hand.

She turned back immediately, taking out her wand, "What do you want, Granger?" she screamed, "this is girl's bathroom. What are you doing here?"

"Really?" he asked amused and lowered his wand, "I don't see any girls here, only a little spoiled brat."

Malfoy looked at the taller gryffindor and greeted her teeth. She raised her wand, but before she could do anything, he had casted the disarming charm and her wand had flown from her hand, right into the stupid mudblood idiot's grip. She was taken aback when he strode to her quickly. She instinctively backed away and her back pressed against the sink. Herman could feel that she was scared, more like terrified. He even felt sorry for the bint, who had made his life harder with her annoying insults.

"What are you doing, Granger?" she asked panicked, clearly his closeness unnerved the stupid witch. He pressed his wand on her throat.

"Don't move Malfoy," he warned. "Don't think I won't hex you if you try to move even an inch."

She clearly didn't believe him and tried to shove him off, "Get your filthy hands off of me, stupid mudblood," she spat.

Herman caught her hands and pressed them back on the mirror right in the back of her, not lowering his wand, "I told you not to move Malfoy," he spoke in a low voice, making her shiver, "you don't want me to spoil your pretty face with a nasty hex, do you?"

He breathing got louder, and she stared at the brown-haired gryffindor intensely. She tried to wiggle her wrists out of his grip, but she only made his grip tighter.

"You are hurting me, you―stupid idiot," she yelped, "how can I expect a mudblood like you to have manners and know how to treat a girl."

Herman laughed actually, genuinely, "You want me to treat you like a girl, Malfoy?" he asked quite amused and then sighed, lowering his grip on her hands. Getting them free, Dracona rubbed them tenderly and stared at Herman angrily.

"Let me go," she demanded, trying to push him away.

"No," the gryffindor said, pressing his wand on her throat and making her gasp, "What did you do to Bell? I know it was you Malfoy, don't pretend!"

She paled down and started to shake at the mention of Katie and he detected fear in her silver eyes. She squirmed in his hold and for a moment a strange sensation took over Herman. He smelled something, something usually sweet and familiar.

"You will pay for this, git," she huffed, frustrated not being able to get rid of his hold, "let me go. I will complain to teachers that you held me in the girl's bathroom against my will. I am pretty sure your reputation of the perfect and brightest wizard will fly out of the window, right Granger?"

"You won't say a word, because you are not likely to admit that a mere mudblood like me could have actually hold you here, while taking your wand from you, a pureblood princess," Granger said calmly rationally as if he was explaining a very complicated equation in the class.

He was right. Granger was right. She would never admit this kind of shame to anyone. This idiot annoyed Dracona so much, he wanted him to die and never be around anymore. He was warm, gryffindors were perhaps warmer and all. But she found it quite repulsive that his warmth was pleasant to her. How she like him being so close to her.

"Tell me," he said again, "why did you curse a jewelry and gave it to Katie? Who asked you to do it? Who that jewelry was intended for?"

She didn't say anything, just seethed and tried to push him away again, when it didn't work she started to yell all kinds of insults she could come up with, "You don't have any right to manhandle me like this, Granger. I don't know anything about Bell nor that useless jewelry. Maybe it was for you, so you would die and rot in hell. Now let me go."

He lowered his wand and stepped back. Draconna wasn't expecting that to happen and she was taken aback and shocked for a moment. Suddenly Granger grabbed her hand and started to tug on the sleeves of her shirt. She was so confused that she didn't realize what was doing until he unbuttoned the hooks of the shirt and lifting up the sleeve stared at her forearm. The dark mark on her pale arm stared back threateningly. She let out a small scream of surprise and terror, when she realized that Granger saw the mark.

He let her arm go and stared at her, "Are you stupid, Malfoy?" Granger asked with a sigh, "how could you let them brand you like an animal? I thought daddy wouldn't like you colouring your skin with tattoos."

She was terrified and confused by his reaction, "I don't expect a mudblood like you to understand anything," she said with a breathy voice, clearly trying to hard to show that she was unfazed that he discovered her secret, "I was chosen. He chose me."

Granger sighed and shook his head, "You are a little stupid girl, who doesn't even understand what kind of trouble she got herself into."

His voice sounded more concerned than threatening and Dracona calmed a little, not paying mind that he just insulted her in the most patronizing way. Granger always looked down at her, as if she was some kind of petulant child, who's opinions didn't mean a thing. He always treated her like an annoyance, like a half curved page in a book with perfect pages. He was always the best in the class and no matter how much she had tried to best him, she didn't manage.

He raised his wand and her heart started to beat faster, "What are you..." she mumbled when he took her arm and glamoured her arm. He was very good, because there was no trace of the mark. It was just her clean, soft skin with no blemish or mark. She hated the mark ever since it was forced into her arm, but she couldn't do anything about it. And then he buttoned the sleeve up.

"You don't want to march around showing it to everyone in Hogwarts," he said quietly when she stared at him.

"What now?" she mumbled, pulling her hand to her chest, "you are going to take me to Dumbledore and have him to imprison me?"

Herman stared at her. She couldn't read what he was thinking. His bright brown eyes usually were very expressive, but right now she couldn't understand what he was thinking.

"Let me help you Malfoy," he said, "I know you don't want this. I told Harry that you might be a little bitch at times, but you are not a murderer, you don't have that in you."

"What do I care what you told the scarhead?" she retorted, clearly upset the way he was disregarding and underestimating her, "I don't need your help."

"I have told you already, stop being a bitch, doesn't suit you, Malfoy," he said rolling his eyes. "You know well yourself that you don't have the guts to kill anyone."

The stress of months she had had after her father's imprisonment and being called by the Dark Lord and then trying to finish her task had welled up in her throat and after the last words the stupid git had said it exploded. Tears went down her eyes and looked at the gryffindor know-it-all terrified. Terrified that he knew, terrified that she let him see her tears and terrified that he was right.

"Leave me alone, Granger," she snapped and ran out of bathroom.

* * *

 _A/N- I decided to write a story like this, because I was just too bored and because I wanted to see what will happen if Hermione was a guy and Draco was a girl. Tell me what you think about them? To be honest, I didn't really know what to call female Draco. I still don't like the name Dracona and Draconia sounded even more ridiculous and I don't like when the names are being so changed that they become recognizable._ 😺


End file.
